Chocolate
by PetiteFee24
Summary: Cada vez que despertaba, encontraba una tableta de chocolate a su lado. Sirius/Remus. Pre-series. Oneshot.


**Título: "Chocolate"**

**Autor: **PetiteFee24

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R., WBros, todos menos yo…

**Advertencias: **Lo encontré en el rincón de los recuerdos, lo hice betear y se me olvidó publicarlo. Eso hace como tres años. Total ¿fluff-dramático? Muuuy ligero slash/yaoi, si no entrecierran los ojos no lo ven pero ahí está. No es precisamente un songfic pero realmente recomiendo leerlo escuchando "Moscas en la casa", de aquellos ayeres donde Shakira todavía cantaba y tenía el pelo negro. Historia pre-serie. One shot.

**Chocolate.**

_**Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros**_

_**Tan largos tan grises**_

_**Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos**_

_**Tan agrios tan duros**_

_**Mis días sin ti**_

Todo está confuso. Anoche luna llena. Hoy todo es un caos. Lo siento en el aire. He estado todo el día en una maldita camilla en la enfermería improvisada del cuartel de la Orden. Alguien debió curar mis heridas pues aún tienen vendajes. Nadie se aparece por aquí. Tengo una fea herida en la pierna y me cuesta trabajo moverla. Desde anoche tengo un mal presentimiento. Supongo que eso hizo la transformación más agresiva. Decido moverme e intentar bajar de la camilla para conseguir algunas respuestas. En la mesita de noche está una barra de chocolate. Ese debiste de ser tú. Sirius.

~'*'~

_El sol entraba levemente por la ventana marcando su delicado perfil. Tan hermoso y tan frágil. Ofrecía cortes en la pálida cara y algunas vendas se teñían con su cárdena sangre mientras un aura de cansancio le rodeaba. La noche anterior los cuatro habían obtenido detención. Aunque claro, el que ahora se encontraba en una camilla de la enfermería de Hogwarts se había librado de ella a un terrible costo. Había sido luna llena. Anoche no había podido estar junto a él pero ahora estaba ahí para animarlo. Usando uno de los tantos pasajes que habían descubierto. Sirius Black ya había ido a Honeyducks por las mejores cajas de chocolates que tenían. Sí, doce cajas y cinco más esperando en la Sala Común._

_Cuando el sol se volvió más intenso, __marcando aún más sus pálidos rasgos__**, **__el castaño se removió entre sueños volteando el rostro para alejarlo de la luz. Sus sentidos le alertaron de una presencia más en el cuarto. Al abrir los ojos, sonrió inmediatamente al ver una mirada gris que le observaba desde una silla junto a la cama._

"_Hola . . ."_

"_Nos abandonaste para no limpiar los trastes de la cena, ¿verdad?" - __Le dio esa dulce mirada que solo él sería capaz de mostrar__**.- **__ "Y eso te va a costar carísimo Remus Lupin"._

"_Padfoot, ¿dónde están James y Peter? – Ahora estaba tan cansado. Cambiaría lavar los trastes de todas las comidas por una semana por no tener una luna llena. No que no disfrutara tener a sus extraños compañeros de manada, pero. . .realmente dolía._

"_Peter robando comida de la cocina y Prongs. . .domado, es decir, con Lily. Pero no me cambies la conversación. Debes pagar por habernos dejado limpiar todo eso solos y siendo sobre todo tú el autor intelectual de que los calderos de los Slytherin explotaran" - Sonrió de esa manera enigmática que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera y tan reconocida como preludio a los más famosos desastres en Hogwarts-, "tengo aquí una docena de cajas de chocolate y definitivamente no te vas a parar de ahí hasta que las acabes"._

"_¿Y tu poder para decidir acerca de lo debo o no debo hacer es. . .?" - Contestó frunciendo el ceño. No perdería esta batalla tan fácil y eso que no le desagradaba para nada el castigo. Y habría que agregar que tampoco su verdugo._

"_Éste"- contestó sencillamente el moreno subiéndose a la camilla apresando los labios de su amante que no liberó hasta que un gemido de dolor salió de ellos._

"_Padfoot, me estás aplastando. . ."_

~'*'~_  
_

Y desde entonces siempre había chocolate cada vez que me despierto. Tan sólo pensar en tu nombre me hace sonreír. Siempre has tenido ese efecto en mí. Aún en las circunstancias tan adversas que ahora se nos presentan. Aunque te hayas alejado de mí. Mi sonrisa se vuelve triste. Sí. Sí que te has alejado. Ya han pasado más de dos meses desde que no te veo y aunque cada vez que despierto en esta enfermería tengo un chocolate a mi lado, no has estado realmente conmigo desde hace seis meses. Hay una barrera que nos separa. ¿Es que piensas que puedo ser yo el que está pasando información sobre Lily y James a Voldemort?

_**Mis días sin ti no tienen noches**_

_**Si alguna aparece**_

_**Es inútil dormir**_

_**Mis días sin ti son un derroche**_

_**Las horas no tienen principio **_

_**Ni fin**_

Ignorando el creciente y resignado sentimiento de rabia que siento por pensar que me crees traidor, camino apoyándome en la pared para avanzar a la sala de estrategia del cuartel general. ¿Cómo traicionar a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? Bueno. Tienes tus razones. "_Soy una criatura de la oscuridad_" después de todo. Un dolor punzante atraviesa mi cuerpo. Creo que me rompí una costilla anoche. Sé que te estás ocultando en alguna montaña en el norte para proteger aún más Prongs y a Lily, y que no estarás en la junta. Te admiro Sirius. Aún así espero que Dumbledore dé alguna noticia tuya y sé que es difícil, hay dudas de espionaje aún en la Orden. He llegado a la puerta de la sala y toco levemente. Alice Longbottom abre la puerta y la saludo con una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Me parece oír alguna expresión de que debería seguir en cama pero el ambiente llama más mi atención; todos parecen felices y tranquilos pero como si hubiesen sufrido la más grande tragedia de sus vidas, parecen mirarme con lo que reconozco como lástima.

Dumbledore hace su aparición por la puerta por la que yo había entrado unos momentos antes, por la seriedad de su semblante algo ha pasado. El silencio reina en el cuarto haciendo resonar en mis oídos este sentimiento que he sentido desde anoche. Parece una eternidad el tiempo en que tarda Dumbledore en sentarse en su acostumbrada silla en la cabecera de la mesa mientras recibe las miradas interrogantes de todos los miembros que nos encontramos.

"Sí, los rumores son ciertos".- Dice simplemente y todo el parece más iluminado, hay caras felices, gente abrazándose y no puedo suprimir una sonrisa extrañada.

"Entonces, ¿está muerto?"

"No creo que sea lo suficientemente humano como para morir, pero sí, Lord Voldemort ha desaparecido",

Una ola de felicidad recorre todo mi cuerpo. ¡Se ha acabado! ¡Lily y James van a poder estar tranquilos! ¡Harry! ¡Te vamos a poder enseñar tantas cosas! Cuando crezcas claro, no dejaré que seas tan mal influenciado por Sirius… Sirius …

"Pero Albus, ¿cómo…?" – El director da un largo suspiro que me trae a la realidad de un solo golpe. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? ¡Por Merlín! Esa expresión en su rostro no puede augurar nada bueno. Nada. La desesperación se vuelve presente en mí y una opresión crece en mi pecho.

"Sirius Black, Guardían Secreto de Lily, James Potter y de su pequeño hijo- Merlín…-, siendo espía de Lord Voldemort reveló el paradero de la familia".- No. No. No. ¡NO! No es cierto, eso no es cierto. ¡NO ES CIERTO! No puede ser cierto. Es imposible. Sirius nunca… Sirius, nunca... – "Inequívocamente, Voldemort siguió la información tan oportunamente otorgada por su sirviente para hallar a su objetivo. Algo sucedió y sólo el pequeño Harry sobrevivió, y sobre eso... sobre eso sólo podemos hacer especulaciones".

Ninguna luna llena ha dolido tanto. No puedo abrir los ojos, el dolor es demasiado. No, no tú, Sirius. Tú no. No. No a Lily. No a James. No a Harry.

~'*'~

"_BLACK, TE MATO, TE JURO QUE TE MATO"_

"_¡Moony! Te juro que cuando llegue lo voy a matar. No, le voy a quitar cada pedazo de piel con mis propias manos para después dejarle a Lily lo que quede".- James caminaba de un lado a otro de manera desesperada en el pequeño cuarto en dónde se encontraba con Remus y Peter. Los retardos de Padfoot no eran nada inusuales y usualmente perdonados, pero un James ataviado con esmoquin, a diez minutos de empezar su boda y a punto de entrar en un estado de completa histeria no sería tan comprensivo. – "¿Qué se ha creído ese pequeño y engreído demonio?"_

"_Tranquilo, Prongs. Llegará. Digo, se supone ¿verdad?"_

"_Wormtail, si vuelves a decir eso, te juro que después de Black te va a tocar a ti"._

_La puerta se abrió con un rechinido y más tardó en abrirse completamente que James en lanzarse contra el intruso._

"_BLACK, TE MATO, TE JURO QUE TE MATO"_

"_Bueno, Prongs. Pero deberías de dejar de zarandear al padre que va a oficiar tu boda, ¿no crees?"- A pesar de la burla con la que habló Sirius, hizo que parara inmediatamente James su instinto asesino. Estaba sosteniendo al ministro y el que se suponía fuera su best man estaba justo detrás sonriéndole. _

"_Yo, yo lo siento…"_

"_Venía a informarle Sr. Potter que ya estaba lista la orquesta". – fue la respuesta escueta del ministro antes de salir dándole una mirada asesina y ligeramente asustada, dejándole totalmente rojo._

"_Y antes de que ataques a alguien más…"- Sirius le dio un pequeño paquete al novio. James lo abrió lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, sus ojos iban del contenido del paquete a Sirius y viceversa, sólo pudo atinar a abrazar a Padfoot como si fuese la última vez que lo vería.-"Por eso tardé, lo siento". _

"_Sirius, hermano… "_

"_Lo siento por Moony y Wormtail, tenerte que soportar así…"_

_~'*'~  
_

Lo traicionaste. Lo vendiste. Lo mataste. Tú lo mataste. ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Era James!

Por Melín, Lily. Y Harry. Es sólo un bebé y dejaste que intentaran matarlo. Un bebé.

No sé cómo pero siento el frió piso bajo mis palmas, estoy de rodillas. No recuerdo haber caído, ni que mi respiración se agitara tanto. Todo se ve borroso. Alguien se acerca a mí para intentar incorporarme. Me levantan por un brazo y logro enfocar un poco a través de la niebla. Todos me ven con preocupación. No, no puedo más. Ese brillo de sus ojos que no pueden ocultar hace más tangible tu traición. No, no puedo. Me libero del agarre y salgo corriendo del cuarto, oigo distraídamente como alguien llama mi nombre, pero no me puedo detener. Necesito salir de aquí. No paro hasta llegar a una callejuela bastante apartada del Cuartel General, mi visión sigue nublada. El dolor en mi costado ha cedido pero mis dedos se mancharon de sangre cuando toqué el vendaje.

Tu amiga. Tu hermano. Tu ahijado. _Mi_ familia.

Mi visión se esclarece mientras las lágrimas caen. Ha empezado a llover, parece que los cielos lloran también.

Tu ahijado.

Tan sólo un bebé.

¿¡Qué hiciste Sirius!

_**Tan faltos del aire**_

_**Tan llenos de nada**_

_**Chatarra inservible**_

_**Basura en el suelo**_

_**Moscas en la casa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_


End file.
